In a thousand dreams I see you
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: My first Labyrinth fic but i hope you will like it. All finished now and i'm putting up a new one.
1. Chapter one

In a thousand dreams I see you.  
  
Chapter one: The dream.  
  
Sarah lay down in her bed: she knew even before she closed her eyes she would have the same dream that she had been having for the past three weeks since she had completed the Labyrinth.  
  
She was alone in a huge beautiful castle, she ran through it, wearing the same dress in which she had been when dancing with Jareth. And then she came to a room, full of sunlight, a huge four poster bed with white curtains closed round it. They were of sparkling gauze yet Sarah couldn't see who lay beyond the glittering mist. Hoggle always stood in front it, then he moved aside from the bed with a slight bow of the head as she approached. Sarah then walked over to the bed and drew back the curtains. Lying on the bed was Jareth, asleep; Sarah stared at him as he lay there sleeping, she went to move towards him.  
  
Sarah woke up with a start, she hated that dream, as if she would go anywhere near him, let alone in a situation like that.or would she? Sarah had found herself liking that dream more and more recently and she didn't know why. Sarah rolled out of bed and got dressed for school, she was walking behind a group of girls from another school when she heard one of them say, "It's so strange, they can't even find a clue as to where my baby sister is gone."  
  
All through that day she heard people talking about missing younger siblings, it had to be his work, no one else could have done this, could they?!  
  
When Sarah arrived home, she escaped up to her room with the excuse of having to do her homework. Once there she called out in her room. "Hoggle?"  
  
Hoggle appeared. "Yes, Sarah?"  
  
"Hoggle, is Jareth taking lots of children to the Goblin Kingdom?" Her eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"No, Sarah, the Goblins are doing it of their own free will, Jareth is not awake to keep them in check, so they are wreaking havoc, both here and in the Underground." Hoggle looked very depressed. "Even the Labyrinth's going bad.The castle changed, it's beautiful now, but the Labyrinth remained; except he's asleep and won't wake up."  
  
Sarah was having difficulty trying not to smirk. "Don't tell me, he pricked his finger on a spinning needle," she said, flopping back on her bed.  
  
Hoggle went on as if he hadn't heard. "With no one to care for it, the Labyrinth will slowly cease to exist as will the people who live in it."  
  
Sarah was about to repeat her question, when Hoggle's statement stopped her in her tracks. The Labyrinth slowly ceasing to exist? Its people with it? Immediately, her heart went out to those people, because she knew so many of them: Sir Didimus, who was tiny but had the heart of a lion, and no fear gene whatsoever; his companion and 'noble steed' Ambrosius, who bore a striking resemblance to her dog Merlin and made up for all the fear that his master lacked; Ludo, the gentle giant who had saved her life; the door knockers; the 'false alarms'; the Fiery Sprites who loved to play football with each other's heads; even the sleepy old man who had a frustrated bird for a head. And last, but not least, Hoggle, her first Underground friend, who had managed to stick by her through thick and thin, in spite of himself. As she looked at his ugly but noble face, Sarah knew that she could not let the Labyrinth disappear. There were all those missing children for a start!  
  
Sighing, she put a hand over her face. "How many children are in the castle at the moment, Hoggle?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Fourteen." She started calculating. "How old are they?"  
  
"Well, the youngest I've seen is only a year old. I saw a toddler once, he must have been around three. The rest are somewhere in between."  
  
"Great, the terrible twos," Sarah muttered. "I bet they're making a mess of the place. Toby's only one and he can destroy an entire room in ten minutes."  
  
Hoggle's great eyebrows swooped downwards. "It's not just the castle, they're wandering around the Labyrinth itself!" he complained. "I can't get any gardening done. They leave messes all over the place! It's like the Bog of Eternal Stench got up and started walking around!"  
  
Sarah lifted her hand and gave him an amused look. "Baby poop doesn't smell that bad, Hoggle, trust me, I've smelled enough over the past year. The Bog was much worse."  
  
"Well, when you're not expecting that kind of smell, it hits you like one of Ludo's rocks," Hoggle retorted. "Especially if it's been mouldering for a few hours."  
  
"Right, so we have babies running amok in the castle and the Labyrinth; the goblins are stealing more every day; and Jareth is in Dreamland."  
  
"He's not dreaming. This is an enchanted sleep. Dreams don't figure. It's just.sleep. Forever, as far as we know."  
  
"Surely you can find a . fair fay princess to kiss the Sleeping Beauty awake or something, can't you?" Sarah demanded. She was willing to save the Labyrinth and the children, but she wasn't about to go anywhere within five miles of Jareth. The dream flashed before her eyes, taunting her. She shook her head quickly, refusing to let it stay.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"What?" She didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
"The families of these brats have no idea what's happened, do they?" said Hoggle tentatively.  
  
"No, they're all treating it like some normal abduction."  
  
"So.none of them are going to come and rescue them?"  
  
"No, why do you - oh shit." Sarah put a hand over her mouth. "They'll turn into goblins. They'll be gone forever."  
  
"Exactly. Now, there are two ways to send them back. Either their siblings come and get them, which we both know is highly unlikely, or Jareth sends them back 'free of charge'. And that's not going to happen either."  
  
Sarah looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"If you think I'm saying you need to come back becauseyou'retheonlypersonwhocanwakeJarethup then yes," said Hoggle, backing behind a chair.  
  
Deadly silence followed his words as Sarah deciphered what he'd said.  
  
"But I've obviously got that wrong, so I'll just be going back to my garden," Hoggle said hastily, backing towards the mirror.  
  
"I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN WHAT????!!!"  
  
Hoggle cringed and hit the floor. He was well versed in avoiding rages, usually Jareth's, but Sarah was having a pretty similar fit. There was the usual arm waving, eye flashing, occasional object thrown in his direction - though the objects had improved, being fluffy toys rather than live goblins.  
  
"Look, nobody said you HAD to kiss him, it's all up to you," he said, when the flying missiles had slowed down and the ranting had quietened. "I can just go back to my search scouring the land for anybody who could wake him up - which I doubt, because about fifty have already tried. It was disgusting: some of them looked as if they were glued to him." Hoggle shrugged. "If I were him, I wouldn't want to wake up to them either." Sarah raised a teddy bear, and he ducked again. "Alright, I'm going! I get the point. Guess I'll just have to tell the others you weren't interested." He began to trudge towards Sarah's vanity mirror, head down, scuffing the carpet, the picture of despondency.  
  
Sarah watched him, chin set. She wanted to help, but the price was far too high. It was one thing to give Lancelot to her baby brother: it was quite another to kiss your mortal enemy. She didn't think she would be seen as selfish for refusing to do that.  
  
Just before Hoggle stepped into the mirror, he turned back, searching his pocket. "Now where did I put i-ah, here it is." He drew out a crystal orb, and Sarah gasped sharply. It was just like the ones Jareth used to play with. This one was obviously heavy, because Hoggle set it down carefully.  
  
"It was one of the last ones he made before.everything happened," he said, trying not to sniff. "It'll show you what's going on in the Underground, and give you a way in. If you change your mind of course."  
  
His small dark eyes looked at her, pleading. Sarah almost gave in. But the mention of Jareth's name had strengthened her resolve. She nodded silently. Hoggle sighed and stepped into the mirror. It barely rippled as he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: The Looking Orb  
  
It had been three days since Hoggle had left the orb on her vanity table. Sarah had managed to resist its siren call, although Toby was fascinated by the bloody thing, and would keep pointing at it going, "Jaa, jaa!" She would patiently correct him, saying, "No, it's an o-r-b." At which point, Toby would change to, "Gob, gob!" Sarah would then give up: it was fortunate that Toby hadn't been too old when his little abduction had taken place, otherwise she wondered what her father and stepmother would have made of words like 'goblin', 'bounce bounce', 'king' and most importantly, 'bad wish!'.  
  
For the fiftieth time, she looked at the innocent crystal object. Colours played over its surface, as if it were made of oil or inlaid with mother of pearl. But no: it was a crystal, 'nothing more' in Jareth's words. She slapped the side of her head: she shouldn't be using his words. She shouldn't even remember anything the bastard had said to her. So why did she remember absolutely every single word?  
  
Sarah sighed and turned on her stomach, gazing at the orb. It was time to face facts - well, some of them. She remembered everything he'd said to her because he was the first person in her life to actually pay attention to her. Her father was always too busy. She barely saw her mother in between rehearsals, plays and tours. And Karen.well, Karen's attention was the kind she could do without. It focused on the little things, not the important ones. She could still hear her stepmother's first remark to her today: "Warner Stockton called just before you got in, Sarah, something about a study group in the library tomorrow?"  
  
Karen had lowered her eyelashes in what she obviously thought was a playful look: "Have you been listening to what I said about dates?"  
  
Privately, Sarah had thought, 'I never listen to anything you say if I can help it', but she bit her tongue and said sweetly, "It's just a study group, Karen. Anyone would think you were desperate to marry me off."  
  
She had left her stepmother indignantly protesting that Sarah was part of this family, it hadn't even been in her mind, how could Sarah think that.In reality, Sarah knew that Karen hadn't meant anything by it: why should she marry Sarah off when her presence gave Karen such a cheap, convenient babysitter? If Sarah wasn't there, Karen couldn't go out to half the dinners and parties that she attended at the moment. Sarah smirked: ever since her triumph in the Labyrinth, her stepmother's motives and words had become like glass to her. She was no longer a threat, therefore Sarah treated her politely but with a secret contempt at Karen's lack of imagination.  
  
Her eyes were drawn back to the orb. Since Hoggle's exit, she had heard no word from any of her Labyrinth friends, not even a small greeting from Sir Didimus; he usually sent a daily note, even if it was just, "My lady, I send you my most humble greetings and pray you enjoy good health." She was worried. What if Hoggle had been right? What if the Labyrinth had already fallen? How much time had passed in the Underground? Toby's rescuing had taken only five hours of this time, but who was to say that time didn't speed up once you were here and not there? Sarah tried to remember examples from the books she'd read, but the only one that came readily to mind was the Narnia books: hardly reassuring. One whole day meant hundreds of years.  
  
"Oh alright!" she said, leaping up and walking forward. Her mind was obviously not going to settle until it knew for certain. That much hadn't changed: besides, wasn't she taking things for granted? Everything was probably just fine.  
  
Sarah picked up the crystal in her hands and fixed her gaze upon it, slowly she saw clouds inside the orb they parted to show a view of the Labyrinth, it was a mess, parts had crumbled away, others were over grown with plants, the image grew closer and as it did Sarah could make out children all over the vast expanse of the Labyrinth. The crystal then zoomed in on her friends who were desperately trying to keep the rampaging children in cheque. Sarah's heart went out to them, one baby was lots of trouble but that many must be hell to cope with.  
  
The crystal moved its view point to the castle, it was still standing in its full glory against the sky, she watched fascinated as the crystal view took her up the side of the castle and into a room through a pair of open doors that led onto a balcony were she had seen white roses growing the symbol of purity in mind, body and soul. The view before her became all too familiar from her dreams, a light, airy room and those same curtains, around the big beautiful bed, she had never noticed in the dream, it had four white posts up which there were wound art Nouveau leaves and flowers on delicate stems. The curtains still hid the occupant of the bed from the world, the crystal flew under the curtain and inside, there he lay sleeping, his face was different in sleep soft and even gentle, a small smile on his lips. Which made Sarah wonder what he was thinking about, he held a sword in his hands, in the top of the hits handle there was a round crystal orb, in which Sarah just caught a glimpse of something, the sword ran down the length of his lower body on top of the silver sheets that covered him, the symbology was not lost on Sarah a protector a knight a king, but why all three she wondered, there was no crown on his head instead there was a simple silver circlet with crescent moon shaped jewels set in it. His hair was spread over the pillows white against black a stunning contrast. Sarah was enchanted by him she mentally slapped herself for thinking like this, she should think about HIM in that way, he wasn't worth it, or was he.  
  
Suddenly it all fled backwards, blurring Sarah blinked, and sighed, she had to do something, just because he was asleep it didn't mean she had to kiss him to get him to wake up, maybe there was some other cure in the Labyrinth. Besides which her friends needed her help and she wasn't going to let her personal feelings about that SOB of a Goblin King get in the way of her helping them out. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Children of the Labyrinth  
  
Sarah waited until later that day: she sat on her bed and took the crystal in her hands and concentrated on it. She spoke inside her mind, 'Take me into the Labyrinth!' She tried to sound as commanding as possible. The orb glowed and Sarah vanished in a swirl of glittering silver dust.  
  
Sarah reappeared: there was a muffled sound from beneath her, quickly she rose to her feet and turned to see she had landed on Hoggle. He rose and dusted himself off, giving Sarah a crooked smile as he spoke. "Well this is a fine way for you to say hello."  
  
Sarah looked at the children. "How many are there now?"  
  
Hoggle thought for a moment. "Close to thirty I think."  
  
Sarah's eyes went huge. "Has anyone come for them?"  
  
Hoggle shook his head; Sarah looked confused for a moment and then spoke with a sigh. "Is he awake yet?"  
  
Hoggle looked confused for a moment and then realisation dawned on his ugly face. "You mean Jareth . . . No it just seems to have got deeper."  
  
"Has no one been able to wake him?"  
  
Hoggle just shook his head his eyes filled with sadness. "We consulted a spell specialist, who told us that Jareth will only wake for the one he showed himself to, the person who has seen his other side, the real him beneath the mask he wears."  
  
Sarah's mind reeled from that statement. "Oh . . . That's wonderful Hoggle." Her voice had a deadpan tone to it that wasn't lost on Hoggle.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sarah?" he asked, concerned as she looked pale.  
  
She sighed, there had to be another way to wake him. "So does he have to be kissed in order to be woken up?"  
  
Hoggle could tell she was ignoring his question. "Well, we think so, but there are other cures to a spell like this."  
  
"What are they?" Sarah asked, hope in her voice: inwardly Hoggle sighed, she was just as stubborn as Jareth.  
  
"Ermm well . . . You can prick the victim's finger; if the person they love gets in danger and they call out the victim's name they will wake to save them and all they have to say is that they love the person; or lastly there is the flower approach, find the right flower and that might cure them."  
  
Sarah instantly had a picture of the white roses on his balcony: maybe they could be the cure to his sleep - not that she cared whether he woke up or not, SHE just wanted to save her friends and if the only way to do that was to save him then so be it, though personally Sarah thought that the Labyrinth would be much better if he never woke up.  
  
There was a huge crashing sound, like an avalanche, and the ground shook violently beneath them. Hoggle grabbed onto the remains of the wall beside him with obviously well-trained hands. Sarah was not so lucky, and ended up going head over heels. "What's happening?" she yelled.  
  
"Just another part of the Labyrinth collapsing," said Hoggle gloomily. "I forgot to warn you about that."  
  
"Oh don't worry about me," Sarah muttered, getting up and rubbing at her sore backside. "I'm used to it."  
  
"You are?" Hoggle brightened.  
  
"No, of course I'm not! Why is the Labyrinth collapsing? I know that toddlers can be destructive, but they can't manage to tear down something as big and old as this."  
  
"It's because he's asleep: usually, any wears and tears are repaired by Jareth's magic. He's like the caretaker as well as the King. But since he's practically dead to the world, nothing's getting repaired, and they keep wearing away the same spot, so.." Hoggle shrugged.  
  
Sarah gazed around, trying to stem the rising panic in her stomach. She'd counted on some parts of the Labyrinth looking worn, maybe a few holes, some uneven hedges, not mass destruction. She'd thought the collapse witnessed through the crystal was a freak event, but it was all too obvious that collapsing Labyrinth was a regular occurrence. It looked more and more likely that she'd have to go into the castle, that is, go near him. Obviously, he was more essential than she'd thought. Granted she'd thought he was an irritating well-dressed cockroach, but let's not quibble on details. The Labyrinth needed help and . . . Jareth was the only person who could provide it. She winced: the situation was so bad, she was forced to actually use his name.  
  
"Hoggle," she said, sounding a little depressed.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, brushing himself down.  
  
"What's the most likely cure for this sleep spell? The pricking; whoever he loves getting into danger - wait a minute, doesn't he love the Labyrinth?"  
  
"I said person, not thing."  
  
Well, that idea went out of the window. "Or would it be the flower thing? Or," she gulped, "the traditional remedy?"  
  
Hoggle considered, while Sarah tried to wipe the sweat off her palms.  
  
"I can't see him waking up because somebody's pricked his finger," he remarked. "In fact, it would be just like Jareth to keep on sleeping because of that. If the person he loves most got in danger, I think he would wake up for her, it's a possibility. It would take ages to find his favourite flower - he might not even have one."  
  
"You're his gardener - surely you've had orders for palace flowers?"  
  
"You really think he'd have flowers in the same castle as goblins? Goblins eat flowers as dessert. Didn't you notice the total lack of plant life in the Goblin City?"  
  
Sarah frowned: Hoggle obviously didn't know about the white roses. The white roses? She beamed suddenly, swooped down over Hoggle, and kissed him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Don't you remember what happened last - "  
  
Too late: the ground gave way beneath them, and they were sliding an all too familiar tunnel. Hoggle was sobbing, and Sarah thought it was from fear of the Bog. However, as they slid out into the open and grasped onto the rock on either side of the tunnel, she realised that he was crying with rage.  
  
"You stupid, stupid girl! Even if he's asleep, the rules he made still stand, and he still keeps his promises!!!!" He glared at her. "Now look what you've gotten me into!"  
  
"Be quiet," Sarah said, stretching out a leg as far as it would go, and finding solid ground. "I'm sorry, okay? I forgot."  
  
"She forgot! She forgot!" Hoggle told thin air. "How could you forget this?!!!" And he gestured at the stinking, noxious burping swamp beneath them.  
  
"Hey, at least I got us closer to the castle," she retorted, grabbing him and pulling him over to safe ground.  
  
"If you put me through that just to get us closer to the castle . . . !"  
  
"No, Hoggle, I didn't," she answered patiently as they slid down onto the path.  
  
She could feel Jareth's power almost hit them, like a barrier. They were coming to where Sir Didimus lived, besides what had once been a bridge before he unfortunately demolished it with a few taps of his sword.  
  
However, as they came into sight of the diminuitive knight's home, she discovered the bridge had been rebuilt, with gleaming stone. It looked far sturdier than the previous one.  
  
"My lady!"  
  
The fox came hurrying out of the tree, beaming all over his furry face. Sarah beamed too, and Hoggle grunted. The knight kneeled in front of them.  
  
"My humble abode is graced by your presence," he murmured. "Fair maiden, it has been too long since we met."  
  
Hoggle turned away, and made as if to retch. Sarah smacked him on the arm, and bowed. "Far too long, sir knight," she agreed. "I came as soon as I heard of the terrible calamities befalling this place."  
  
"No, you didn't," Hoggle muttered, "you sat around on your arse for a couple of days thinking about it, and then - " Sarah elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to choke.  
  
"Why is Jareth's presence so powerful?" she asked. "We're not what you could call near to the castle."  
  
"The King's power doth build up the longer he lies asleep," Sir Didimus answered, still kneeling. "Without use, it spreads throughout his realm and starts causing as much havoc as the babes."  
  
"Yeah, like orange trees and giant butterflies," Hoggle inserted.  
  
"Rise, Sir Didimus," said Sarah hastily. "Orange trees? Giant butterflies?" she repeated, puzzled.  
  
"And that's just the start," Hoggle assured her. "Yesterday, I bumped into a part of the wall of the City."  
  
"You mean you walked into," Sarah corrected him.  
  
"No, I mean 'bumped', it was walking around," Hoggle replied, slighted.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight."  
  
At that moment, a little piece of brownstone wall came trotting over the bridge and went past them towards the main bog. Sarah followed it with her eyes, which were very wide. Sir Didimus and Hoggle had struck up a conversation about the trouble caused by human children, as if this were perfectly normal.  
  
"The wall . . the piece of wall . ." Sarah stuttered.  
  
"Told you," said Hoggle smugly.  
  
"SARAH!"  
  
Ludo came lumbering over the bridge, arms full of mushrooms. Sarah was glad to see him, but then realised that the mushrooms were talking, hurling abuse at Ludo for picking them.  
  
"SARAH!" Ludo opened his arms, letting the fungi fall, and grabbed her in a huge . . . whatever he was hug. Meanwhile, the mushrooms were inspecting the roots of Sir Didimus' tree: having found them satisfactory, they took root and began to jabber happily about their new home.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for things to get any stranger here, but they have," Sarah admitted, defeated.  
  
"King sleep," Ludo told her. "Magic go crazy. City full of burnt gingerbread men."  
  
"Okay that's enough, let's get going," said Sarah, her mind reeling.  
  
The fox and the dwarf looked up at her. "Oh, are we actually going to do something?" asked Hoggle, confused.  
  
"Somebody has to wake him up," Sarah answered, shuddering in spite of herself.  
  
"You make it sound like torture," Sir Didimus observed, tweaking his whiskers. "What does this awaking involve?" He looked bright-eyed and busy tailed at the very thought of doing something.  
  
Sarah sighed. "That's just it, we don't know, Sir Didimus." She sat down on the side of the bridge, trying desperately to ignore the smell. There were more pressing problems at hand.  
  
"The King certainly looks different when he's asleep," Sir Didimus began, and then screeched. Sarah looked up startled: Hoggle had pulled on the knight's tail, and and was muttering furiously in his ear. Sir Didimus looked sulky, but didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"What do you mean, 'he looks different'?" Sarah asked, pinching her nose and taking deep gulps.  
  
"Now you've done it," Hoggle hissed at the fox, who sniffed, twitching his tail and combing his whiskers.  
  
"I regard it as my solemn duty to tell the truth, both as a knight, and as my lady's protector," he added, bowing to Sarah.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll regard it as my solemn duty to thump you!" Hoggle yelled.  
  
Ludo lifted both dwarf and fox up in his big paws. "Friends no fight," he observed. "Ludo protect brother."  
  
Sarah covered her mouth so that neither Hoggle nor Sir Didimus would see her smile. "You're absolutely right, Ludo."  
  
Sir Didimus, safe in Ludo's paw, cleared his throat. "The King verily looks different in his sleep. He reminds me of when I was just a young cub, and he a young prince. He was so different then: a true knight, courteous, gentle - then his parents were assassinated. It was like a spell cast over him. His pain turned to cynicism, he cared naught for the feelings or thoughts of others, it was like he'd assumed some sort of mask. A shell to protect the real him from being hurt. When I saw him asleep, it was like the shell, the mask, had been lifted, like a glimpse into the past . . ." 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: A Walk down Memory Lane  
  
Sarah stared at Sir Didimus in disbelief: it couldn't be true. Jareth gentle? Jareth courteous? True, he had always been polite, but it was a mocking civility, as if he were making fun of her. But to mock something, you had to know it really well, didn't you? And Sir Didimus couldn't, wouldn't lie.  
  
A memory of the ball surfaced: Jareth, smiling at her, actually smiling, teeth gleaming, dancing with her, suddenly so serious, romantic. Like a prince out of a fairy-tale. Just like she had wanted. Sarah flinched: he had been everything that she wanted. He had adapted himself to fit her ideal, or so he had said. But why should she believe him? If it was a choice of believing Sir Didimus or Jareth, she knew whom she would choose. Jareth had said he'd adapted to her ideal: but to adapt to something, you had to have a little of it in you already. She had adapted to the ball, for instance: part of her had known that it wasn't real, but at the same time, she had wanted this, wanted romance and beautiful dresses and swooning music, she had conspired to believe. She obviously wasn't the only one to have been indulging in self-deceit.  
  
Sarah bit her lip. What if . . . what if the ball, her fantasy, had been Jareth's reality? What if she had danced with the real Jareth, the kind prince of Sir Didimus' memories? Of course, Sir Didimus' judgment could be a little warped, but about people he was unfailing.  
  
She glanced at Hoggle, who was refusing to look at her. Why had Hoggle wanted this kept secret?  
  
"Hoggle?" she asked. "Is that true?"  
  
"Well, um . . ." He shifted in Ludo's grip, and the gentle beast put him back on the ground. Red with embarrassment, he scuffed at the ground and said, "Yes."  
  
"But why didn't you want me to know?" she demanded, puzzled and hurt.  
  
"Hardly anybody remembers Jareth's ascension to the throne of this realm," said Hoggle slowly, still not looking at her. "The assassination came as a shock to everyone, especially him. It's been erased from the history books. It's ILLEGAL to speak of it," he added, glaring at Sir Didimus, who only sniffed again. "If people knew what Jareth was once like, and could be again, there might be another attempt. And he has no heir." He paused, looking far older than Sarah had thought possible. "It would be the end of the Labyrinth," he said, finally looking at her, straight in the eye. "All of us.the goblins, me, him and Ludo, even Ambrosius.we'd all disappear."  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. The situation had suddenly taken on new dimensions, potentially disastrous ones. She hadn't even thought about whether Jareth might be in pain or not. He had always been so suave, so self-possessed . . . she had never tried to look beyond that. It was a shaming thought. All those Shakespearean tragedies, all those fantasy novels, and she had never once wondered what Jareth might hide behind his cool exterior. Regicide, the stuff of a thousand plots - Sarah felt like a fool.  
  
Hoggle cleared his throat. "That isn't all. He's dreaming of you."  
  
Sarah nearly fell off the bridge, and was only saved by Sir Didimus leaping forward and grasping her fingers. Ludo lumbered forward and pulled her gently onto her feet. She nodded dazedly, thanking him.  
  
Hoggle fidgeted. "Actually, forget I said that."  
  
"How do you expect me to do that? You've started, so you might as well finish, Hoggle. But first," she glanced around, wrinkling her nose, "can we move somewhere that's . . . not quite so pungent?"  
  
Sir Didimus looked offended, predictably, but Ludo looked relieved. Evidently, living with his small blood brother had not quite blunted his sense of smell just yet.  
  
Once they'd got beyond the smell of the Bog, they found a clearing in the beech woods that were now their surroundings. Sir Didimus had of course ridden on Ambrosius. The 'valiant steed' didn't seem to have changed. He still cringed at every single noise.  
  
Sarah settled herself down and looked expectantly at Hoggle. He was trying to whistle on a piece of grass, but just kept making rude sounds. Sarah took the blade from him.  
  
"Hey!" he protested.  
  
"The lady wishes to know more of her presence in the King's dreams," reprimanded Sir Didimus. "Sir Hoggle, recall yourself to your duties."  
  
Hoggle sighed, giving in. Jareth was probably going to kill him, but it was better than letting the Labyrinth disintegrate.  
  
"He dreams of you," he repeated. "All the time. You're all he ever dreams about. You're in a white puffy dress, with silver in your hair." He blushed. "You're beautiful."  
  
Sir Didimus looked indignant, but held his tongue.  
  
"You're dancing together. He's wearing a dark blue coat. It's glittery. He looks just like he used to . . ." Hoggle's voice seemed to croak. He paused and after a while tried to carry on but was interrupted.  
  
"How do you know this, Hoggle?" Sarah asked softly, staring at her feet.  
  
"There's a sword down his chest, with an orb in the hilt, like the one I gave you. It's the last one he made before he became King. It shows all his dreams, the secret things hidden in his heart; I saw the dreams in that. But that's not all: he has a second dream. You're in it again. You're running through the castle in the same dress. You come into his room. Then I'm there." He shrugged, obviously puzzled by his presence. "You come towards me. I pull back the curtains around his bed. You look surprised. Then it stops."  
  
Sarah was trying to control her breathing without much success. Her eyes had become very large, and were as black as her hair. She was pale and was rocking slightly as she held her knees. The same dream. It was the same dream. How? How could this be possible? There was nothing between them. He had no power over her, none.  
  
A wind screamed through the air, though it had been perfectly calm before that. It sounded remarkably like Jareth, though she had never heard him scream. Hoggle shivered. "That reminded me of his reaction when he found out his parents were dead. He screamed back then."  
  
Sarah swallowed: she might be free of him, but he was obviously not free of her. That was clear from what had just happened. She had a hold over him. She didn't know why or how, but somehow it had happened. It was only right that she set him free from this hold. It wasn't fair.  
  
She caught herself: life wasn't fair. But that didn't mean you couldn't at least right some wrongs. She stood up, brushing herself down.  
  
"Well come on, let's get going. We don't have much time, and I have to find a way to wake Jareth up."  
  
The others all stared at her. The sun suddenly came out from behind the clouds, like Jareth was smiling on her. Well, who was to say he wasn't? She smiled at the thought, and then slapped herself mentally again. She wasn't here to make him happy, she was just here to do a job.  
  
The sun went in again.  
  
Hoggle sighed and shook his head. 'We have a long way to go,' he thought. 'She still doesn't understand . . . his feelings. She doesn't have any power over him, he has none over her, it's just feelings.'  
  
They gathered themselves, the journey ahead of them was quite long and just as had occurred before they didn't have much time to get to the centre of the Labyrinth and to wake its slumbering king, the stakes were so much higher than before. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: Maiden's Peril  
  
They had been travelling for some time now and had witnessed many strange things as they got closer to the castle: a horse with two heads, both with pink manes; a yellow waterfall; a rain of marshmallows. Their most recent encounter had been with a class of walking tin whistles on their school outing.  
  
Hoggle sighed with relief. "At least we've bumped into harmless things so far."  
  
Sarah looked at Hoggle, she was just about to ask something when a dreadful baying filled the air. "Looks like I spoke too soon," muttered Hoggle.  
  
Suddenly the howling was all around them and huge wolves appeared. They were at least half as big as Ludo. Ambrosius immediately bolted, carrying an infuriated Sir Didimus with him. The wolves watched him go but didn't bother to chase after him. They advanced slowly, menacingly. Ludo attacked them, and whilst he was busy another lot of wolves appeared like shadows from another pass, separating Sarah from her two friends.  
  
Sarah screamed as they backed her into a wall.  
  
"Sarah!" Hoggle cried out in desperation.  
  
Sarah shielded her face with her arms. "Help me, help me," she muttered. "Somebody, anybody help me."  
  
"Sarah, call out to him!" Hoggle yelled, swiping at a wolf with a branch.  
  
"No way!" Sarah yelled back.  
  
"Either swallow your pride or be swallowed yourself!" Hoggle shouted.  
  
Sarah saw his point - given that she was looking at fangs as long as her middle finger, sitting on a high horse suddenly seemed very stupid. In the distance, she could hear Sir Didimus shrieking at Ambrosius. He seemed to be getting nearer, but valiant as he was, even Sir Didimus with his death wish couldn't get them out of this one.  
  
The wolf nearest to her snarled, opening his jaws and showing her a red red mouth with gleaming pointed teeth. Sarah forgot all pride and screamed. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six: Brief Awakening  
  
"JARETH! HELP ME! HELP ME, JARETH!"  
  
In the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth's eyes flew open, mismatched blue and brown gazing at the ceiling, wide in horror at the scream that had just echoed through his mind.  
  
"Sarah . . .?" he whispered, his voice rusty from weeks of sleep. He looked down to see the sword on his chest. "Hoggle," he muttered, grabbing the hilt. He sat up, and then saw in the mirror opposite what he was wearing: a white ruffled shirt, together with a tight pale blue waistcoat, overlaid with silver embroidery; as he rose from the bed, he saw that on his bottom half (in the mirror opposite) were veeery tight white trousers which fit nicely over his legs and backside, and to complete the outfit long black boots. There was no time to change, but he promised himself that he'd make Hoggle pay. . a lot. He knew it wasn't safe for him to dress in such light colours: in the faery world light colours meant a heart full of light, gentle and gallant. Jareth couldn't afford a heart like that. He wore black: Sarah had given him a taste for the colour. It was a villain's colour: attractive but deadly. Just like he wished to be - just like he was! Only his hair still spoke of his former character, but everybody ignored that, fortunately.  
  
He disappeared, followed the sound waves, and reappeared right in front of a mutated wolf, which was about to bite his head off. The wolf paused. Jareth's eyes narrowed. All of the wolves stopped dead in their tracks. Hoggle and Ludo looked around for the cause of this. Ludo looked puzzled when he saw Jareth. Hoggle went the colour of stale bread.  
  
The wolves were all focused on Jareth's long, gleaming, very sharp sword. It was also edged with blue light, as he casually tossed it from one hand to the other, daring the gigantic lupines to just try and threaten the woman he loved.  
  
Sarah was staring at Jareth. What was he wearing? She shook her head, amazed at herself. More importantly, why the hell was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? Suddenly, Hoggle's words returned: "If the person they love gets in danger and they call out the victim's name, the victim will wake to save them and all the loved one has to say is that they love the victim." Sarah silently put a hand over her mouth. It couldn't be.  
  
Jareth could feel her eyes boring into his spine. He looked at the wolves and said in a silky voice, "I suggest you all leave. Right now."  
  
The wolves hesitated.  
  
"She called me and I came. You know what that means. GO!"  
  
The wolves galloped off, tails between their legs. Some were whining quietly.  
  
Jareth turned around and looked at Sarah. His eyes glittered. "Sarah," he whispered. "You . . ." Then his eyes fluttered and closed.  
  
Sarah cried out and leapt forward as he fell, catching him just in time. But his weight was too much, and he bore them both to the ground. Jareth's head ended up in her lap, so she now got a full view of the face that had so intrigued her in the dream. As Sir Didimus and Hoggle had remarked, in sleep Jareth was completely different. His face was softened, the lips relaxed and almost smiling, the skin smooth and rosy like a child's, so different from his usual pallor. Sarah touched his cheek, marvelling at the gap between the King she knew, and this Fay who lay in her lap.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered, "I . . ."  
  
Jareth faded from view as the spell claimed him again. Sarah cried out but it was no use, he was gone. She glanced at Hoggle desperately. Hoggle shrugged sadly.  
  
"You didn't say anything," he whispered. "The words must be spoken immediately."  
  
Sarah swallowed and looked away. "But I don't love him," she said softly, almost having to force the words out.  
  
The sun was blotted out and cracks appeared in the ground. The sound of crashing trees broke the silence. The wind screamed again. Hoggle stared at her.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" he asked, then turned and walked away, towards the castle. As he stepped onto the road to the Goblin City, a tree creaked and fell behind him, blocking the way. Hoggle spun round.  
  
"Sarah!" he cried.  
  
"Hoggle!" she yelled, running up to the tree and trying to jump over it, but the trunk was too broad. It was also too high to climb.  
  
"It's no use. He's blocked you out. I'll try and get some of the goblins to help me shift it."  
  
"Hoggle - wait!"  
  
She heard his footsteps halt.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You're still my friend. You said to me after your triumph that friends should always stick by each other, no matter what. Well, this is me sticking. When we both get to the castle, I'll use his last crystal to send you home, and try to think of somebody else he cares about."  
  
Sarah swallowed on a sore throat. "Hoggle, please, wait . . . I . . ."  
  
But he was already walking away. Sarah refrained from swearing at his stubbornness and turned to Ludo. "C'mon Ludo, let's get this moved."  
  
Ludo nodded and started to walk towards her. But suddenly he flickered, as if he were going out of focus.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened, and her voice became higher. "Ludo?!"  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
Sir Didimus came galloping into the clearing, having held out a steak in front of Ambrosius' nose. "Have no fear, my lady, your knight has arrived and - what? Where did the mongrels go? You missed it again!" he yelled at his poor steed, who started trembling. "How will you ever get proper experience for battle if you run away from such little skirmishes as this?"  
  
Ambrosius, whose idea of a 'little skirmish' differed somewhat from that of his master, grabbed the steak and started chewing. Momentarily disgusted, Sir Didimus leaped off the sheepdog and then caught sight of Ludo, who seemed to be fading before his very eyes.  
  
"My brother!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ludo moaned, a cry of pain and confusion.  
  
Sir Didimus' eyes darkened. "It is as I feared . . ."  
  
Sarah made to run to the poor beast, but Sir Didimus caught her. His grip was surprisingly strong. "My lady, you must not touch him. He is beyond all help," he said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean? Sir Didimus, tell me, what's going on? What's happening to Ludo?!" Sarah cried, her eyes black as coal in her white face.  
  
Sir Didimus sighed. Ludo's lower half had already disappeared. "It has been happening to many creatures of the Labyrinth," he explained. "The magic can no longer support them, and they vanish."  
  
"You . . you mean they die?!" Sarah whispered, gazing horror-struck at her poor friend.  
  
"No, death would leave behind some remains. They just lose their existence," Sir Didimus corrected, so gently that Sarah almost burst out crying.  
  
"Will this happen to you too?" she cried, turning to the miniature knight.  
  
Sir Didimus bowed his head. "Eventually, dear lady," he replied gravely. "I only hope that I may go in battle, with my sword drenched in my enemy's blood, knowing that even though I may exist no longer, I leave an honourable memory behind me, in having served my King and his lady to the best of my ability."  
  
A cry of pain made them both look at Ludo. All they could see was his head.  
  
"LUDO!" Sarah screamed.  
  
Ludo's tawny eyes smiled at her even in the midst of his pain. "Sarah friend," he said.  
  
"Yes, Ludo," Sarah said helplessly, trying not to cry.  
  
"Cure for King spell . . ."  
  
"What is it, Ludo?"  
  
"To take off mask . . ."  
  
"Yes, Ludo?"  
  
"White rose; kiss; love words."  
  
Then he vanished.  
  
Sarah choked in shock, and fell to her knees. As Sir Didimus had warned her, there was nothing. Not even a red hair. Sarah stared at the empty spot. "Ludo," she whispered, and began to cry.  
  
Sir Didimus also gazed at the space where his blood-brother had been not a few moments before. He closed his eyes and prayed for Ludo's soul, that he would find peace and honour if they could not bring him back. Then his eyes rested on the ebony head of the weeping girl. He straightened, and told himself sternly that such thoughts were unworthy, both of him and the Lady Sarah. Was he not the valiant Sir Didimus, famed throughout the realm for his sense of smell and honour? And was this not the Lady who had managed to solve the Labyrinth and thus inspire hope in the hearts of all its residents that peace and love might at last return to the heart of its King? 'Courage, Sir Didimus! The battle is not yet over!' he told himself.  
  
"My lady," he said gently. Sarah, to her credit, wiped away her tears and stood up.  
  
"I know we have to go on," she said, surprising him, "but I don't know how to get around this trunk, Sir Didimus . . ."  
  
Sir Didimus touched her elbow gently with a paw. "Do not lose hope, dear maiden," he said softly. "I shall endeavour to see if this villainous blockage has any weaknesses."  
  
He mounted Ambrosius, who licked Sarah's hand and they trotted towards the trunk. As soon as they reached it, both of them vanished.  
  
Sarah screamed. "Sir Didimus! Ambrosius!" She ran forward -  
  
straight through the trunk.  
  
Sarah skidded to a halt, confused and uncertain. Before her, outlined in the setting sunlight were Sir Didimus and Ambrosius, just before the gates to the Goblin City.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" asked Sir Didimus.  
  
"You . . you're alright," Sarah said, almost dropping to her knees again, they were so weak with relief. She couldn't have born it if Sir Didimus had left her as well.  
  
"Why yes, my lady. When you said you didn't know how to get around the trunk, it reminded me of your fair account of your first journey in this realm. You used the same language in your description of the outer layer of this labyrinth. I wondered if this tree might not be a hidden door, such as you encountered there, and later with the noble Sir Hoggle . . who seems to be missing."  
  
"Hoggle went off to try and get some goblins to remove the tree trunk."  
  
Sir Didimus raised one white eyebrow. "A splendid idea in theory, but those riff-raff never do anything unless the King orders it."  
  
At that moment, the Gates opened to reveal Hoggle. He was panting, holding an orb. Behind him were a crowd of goblins, screeching in rage at his theft.  
  
Sarah strode forward.  
  
"Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed, running forward. "I've got the orb!"  
  
"Thanks, Hoggle, but I don't need it."  
  
"You - you don't? I've just risked my life in there getting this for you, what's made you change your mind?!"  
  
"Ludo's gone, Hoggle."  
  
Hoggle went silent. "Oh," he said. "That's awful, Sarah. He'll be missed."  
  
"He's not going to be missed, Hoggle, I'm going to stop this," Sarah replied, eyes burning.  
  
"You can't go ahead and kiss him just because you feel awful about Ludo!" Hoggle yelled. "It doesn't work like that!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Sarah yelled, silencing everyone.  
  
"Then why venture in if your heart does not go with you?" asked Sir Didimus.  
  
"My heart does go with me," Sarah answered. "I've read the faery tales, I know what's required."  
  
"What do you think this is, the weekly shopping?!" Hoggle yelled in exasperation. "This isn't something that you can draw up a list for and tick off the items! You just don't get it, you never do! You have to care! Really care! And not just about the Labyrinth, or Sir Didimus, or Ludo, or even me! You have to care about 'him', as you seem to insist on calling Jareth! But you don't!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Sarah yelled, cheeks flaming. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY HEAD, NONE OF YOU DO! BACK OFF!"  
  
Then she turned and ran towards the castle. Hoggle made to run after her, but Sir Didimus grabbed his arm.  
  
"If her heart was true last time, it will be true now," he said. "If not, then we can do nothing but wait."  
  
Hoggle stared at him and then nodded silently. Both of them, along with the goblins, gazed up at the castle. Suddenly Hoggle looked down at the orb in his hand. "Wait, if she does wake him up, I have to replace this!" he cried, lifted a cobblestone and dropped down the tunnel it presented.  
  
Sir Didimus sighed and shook his head. He glared at the goblins, creating a berth of two metres around him. Then he took out his sword, sat down, hands around the hilt and began to pray. Ambrosius sat beside him. Silence reigned in the town square as the knight prayed, and the goblins waited. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: A Labyrinth within a Labyrinth  
  
Sarah was completely lost.  
  
It was strange: last time she had found her way to Jareth so easily, this time is was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, almost as if he were concealing himself from her, afraid that she would hurt him. Sarah cursed her hastily said words, why hadn't she said what she had really felt rather than trying to protect her pride, this was no time for pride, Jareth needed her and she would get to him somehow and she would wake him up. Sarah surprised herself at how determined she sounded. It had taken for Jareth to come and save her before she really trusted what her friends had told her and she had realised just how much she loved the headstrong, unflinching, but somehow soft and gentle King of the Goblins.  
  
She opened another of the seemingly identical doors of the castle and her eyes went wide: before her was the most beautiful bedroom. It had a large white four-poster bed and a beautiful vanity table to the left side of a huge window that had a west view, facing the sunset. The walls were covered with murals depicting Sarah's favourite faery tales. Sarah walked into the room. The curtains of the bed were pulled back; on the white coverlet lay her beautiful glittering ball dress.  
  
Sarah got changed into the dress, and went over to the vanity table. She brushed her hair and then arranged it with the four beautiful pearl-topped silver combs that were on the top of the table. Sarah stood up and as she spun round she noticed a portrait of herself wearing a delicate lattice- work crown on the wall by the door, she walked up to it, and read the title of the painting out to herself. "Queen of my Heart and of the Labyrinth." She found the signature in the bottom left corner and she gasped and then whispered, "Jareth."  
  
Sarah didn't know what to think. For some moments she just stood there. It was the most beautiful portrait she had ever seen. Did she really look like that? Or was it just Jareth's artistry? The light in the room suddenly turned blood red, and she saw through the window that the sun had nearly set. Sarah turned and ran from the room.  
  
Out in the corridor again, she noticed a feather by her feet. As she picked it up, she noticed another one, further along. Sarah followed, picking up each feather: there were white feathers, speckled feathers, grey feathers, golden feathers, down feathers so soft that it was almost like touching a dream. The feathers of a barn owl.  
  
As she realised this, she came to a door. Her heart thumping, she pushed it open. The room was filled with ruby light. Her dress was stained red, as was the four-poster, and the curtains seemed to glitter like tears of blood. She held her breath. On the table stood the vase of roses, dyed crimson. She walked over and took one out. It was thorn less: perfect. Such a rose could not have existed in her world.  
  
"He grows them."  
  
She jumped, startled, and turned to see Hoggle. Of course he would be here. His eyes seemed glad to see her, but she could tell nothing from his expression.  
  
"Nobody knows except me. They represent him. He's pure, so pure that other people can make him into whatever they want."  
  
Sarah winced, remembering what had happened when she did that. She walked forward, holding the rose. Hoggle gazed up at her silently, and then pulled the curtains back.  
  
He was breathtaking in the dying light. His skin and hair glowed red, his clothes glittered strangely. She glanced up: in all her time in the Labyrinth, the sun had never actually set. Sarah realised this was symbolic if the sun went down.she was nearly too late. She dropped the rose on his chest, leaned forward and took a deep breath. A door closed. She realised that Hoggle had left them alone. She was grateful for that.  
  
She looked back at Jareth. The light was dimming. His breathing was shallow. Her last words were taking hope from him. She dropped to her knees, by the side of him, uncaring of the dress, and whispered into his ear, "I love you. I love you. Don't go away from me." She paused, trying not to cry. "Jareth," she whispered, and then she stood up and gently kissed him.  
  
At first, there was no reaction, and she almost faltered, wondering if it was indeed too late. Then he breathed in deeply. She smiled: at least he was alive. The light suddenly paled, losing its garnet colour and returning to the gold of midday. Everything regained its normal colour. The roses were no longer blood roses, but pure white, fresh and innocent. Her dress was cream. His skin and hair were snow. His eyes were blue and brown.  
  
His eyes?  
  
They both started, and she almost fell backwards. His hand caught her arm in its strong grip. He was warm. She realised, looking down, that he wasn't wearing gloves. It was the first time she had ever seen him without them. His hands were strangely pale, with white nails, and long thin fingers.  
  
"Sarah," he said. "Why are you here? If there's been an accident, I can send you home right away."  
  
She stared at him. His very voice was different: the same courtesy, but slightly deeper, more peaceful. Serene.  
  
"It is you," she said.  
  
"Of course," he said, with a slightly bemused smile. "Who else would it be?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Nobody," she said. "Nobody at all." She burst out laughing, and hugged the bemused Fay. They fell back together on the bed, she laughing and almost crying, he hugging her and wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Hoggle burst in the door. "Begging your pardon, Majesty," he began.  
  
"Hoggle, you know I hate that word," said Jareth calmly. "I keep telling you to use my name, is that so difficult?"  
  
Hoggle stopped, and stared at the King. He goggled. Then, recovering himself, he said, "Of course Jareth. The goblins have all turned into dwarves."  
  
"Ah good. We might actually get some work done for a change," said Jareth with a dry smile. He turned and smiled at Sarah. "There are some people waiting for us downstairs. Shall we?"  
  
Sarah nodded, feeling faintly disappointed. There was no romantic declaration, no passionate reunion. It might all have been a dream. Had all the pain been for nothing?  
  
In the square were a lot of confused dwarves; about thirty babies, all asleep, which made Jareth raise his eyebrows; Sir Didimus, his valiant steed Ambrosius, who was still sitting with him, and last but not least Ludo.  
  
Sarah cried out in delight when she saw him. "Ludo! Ludo!" She ran forward and was swept up in a hug.  
  
"Mind the dress!" yelled Hoggle.  
  
"Who cares about the dress?" Sarah yelled, kissing Ludo over and over on the face.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes at the antics, clapped his hands and sent the children back. Then he gazed at the happy group of friends, feeling a certain déja-vu. Left out again. What else could he expect?  
  
"I suppose now you've rescued your friends, you'll want to go back home," he said, trying to sound hearty.  
  
The dwarves wandered back to their houses. Sarah turned, seeing his clothes darken, turning to black. Her eyes widened. "Jareth!" she said.  
  
His face twisted, and he disappeared. Hoggle sighed. "He can't take the pain," he muttered. "He never could."  
  
Sarah's chin set. Harrumphing, she picked up her skirts, and marched into the castle. Her friends watched her go.  
  
Hoggle turned to the others. "Anybody want to go after her?"  
  
They all shook their heads, even Sir Didimus. He didn't think that he'd be called a coward for refusing to step in the middle of a fight between the King and the future Queen of the Labyrinth.  
  
Hoggle nodded. "Me neither." He gazed up at the huge building. "For once I'm glad she's so stubborn."  
  
Inside the castle, Sarah slammed the bedroom door open, but found it empty. Her tirade vanished into thin air, much like Jareth. She sagged, unsure of where to go next, when the sound of sobbing drew her to the balcony. To her amazement, she discovered a weeping Jareth, shoulders shaking, watching his Labyrinth repair itself. Soft music wove through the air: 'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes; a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes; I'll place the sky within your eyes . . . There's such a fool heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that can last within you heart, I'll place the moon within your heart . . .' At these words, Jareth held up his moon pendant.  
  
"This will never be in anyone's heart," he murmured. "But even if the world falls down, I will be there for you . . . Sarah."  
  
Sarah gasped, and he spun round. The words of the song hovered between them: 'As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, was it too much fun before? But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. Falling . . falling . . falling . . as the world falls down . . falling . . falling . . falling . . falling in love . . .'  
  
"What are you still doing here?" he snapped, eyes glaring beneath the tears. "You've won again, haven't you? Go! Go and celebrate! What do you need to see me for?"  
  
"Jareth, didn't you hear me?" she asked, stepping forward.  
  
He took a step back, his face wary. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Careful, don't fall!" she said, grasping his arm.  
  
He stared at her hand, clutching him, then at her. "What would it matter if I did?"  
  
Sarah almost screamed with frustration. Why did they always manage to miss each other? She guessed that she was just going to have to state it plainly.  
  
"You have power over me, Jareth," she said boldly. "I love you."  
  
Jareth went even paler, if that was possible. He stared at her. "It's not possible," he whispered. "You can't . . love me."  
  
Sarah raised one eyebrow. "Can't I?" she said. "I'll prove it." She spun round and walked back into the room. Jareth, who was suddenly getting a horrible feeling, followed.  
  
He arrived just in time to see Sarah brandish the needle he had deliberately pricked himself on whilst mending a tear. "Don't believe I love you, huh?" she said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened, and his lips formed the word 'no', but it was too late. She had already lightly bounced her finger on the sharp tip and gracefully collapsed across the bed. Her hair spread out beneath her in shining black waves, the pearls and silver glinting in the sunlight. Jareth swore.  
  
"Damn you!" he whispered. "Damn you, damn you, damn you! You're just a girl, just a mere chit * of a girl, you're nothing to me . . nothing . . ." *Chit is an old English word meaning impudent young girl.  
  
Sarah's breathing seemed to stop, and Jareth leapt forward. "No!" he cried, grasping her bare shoulders, and then noticing how warm they were, how smooth and alive. The dress had puffed sleeves, but the bodice was tight, clinging to noticeable curves. Jareth looked down and swallowed. He slipped one arm under her waist and moved her to a more comfortable position, head on a pillow. She was still not breathing. Muttering swear words as he went, Jareth collected another white rose and then leaned over.  
  
"I love you, girl," he whispered, but there was no response. Jareth closed his eyes tightly. "I love you," he whispered fiercely, pressing his lips to hers, he moved back when there was no response and with slight desperation in his voice said, "I love you, Sarah, forgive me, please forgive me."  
  
He kissed her for a second time and this time warm breath rushed against his lips. Jareth lifted his head slightly so that she could breathe. Soft dark eyes opened. Sarah stared at him in wonder. "Jareth?" she said. "You kissed me."  
  
Jareth almost laughed: she was still so naïve. "Yes, Sarah," he said, trying not to be sarcastic, "that's because I love you."  
  
Then his face flushed bright red, and he stood up. "I . . I . . I will go and tell your friends . . ."  
  
"You won't tell them anything," Sarah interrupted, grabbing his arm, and pulling him down. She pulled him down so hard that he fell on top of her. They gazed into each other's eyes. His clothes reverted to light blue. Sarah hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad," she whispered. "I'm so glad you love me."  
  
"Love you?" he repeated, staring down at her, his eyes fierce and possessive. "Love isn't the word. There is no word in the human language to describe what I feel for you."  
  
They kissed, mutually. Sarah felt like screaming with happiness, but contented herself with kissing him until he couldn't breathe anymore and neither could she.  
  
"So . ." he murmured, stroking her hair. "What do we do about your parents?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "People go missing every day," she said softly. "I'll send them a postcard. Every two months or so."  
  
"Postcard?"  
  
"Nothing you should worry about."  
  
Then suddenly the realisation hit Jareth, like a tone of bricks. "You're going to stay here with me?"  
  
"Why else would I send them a postcard?"  
  
Jareth stuttered: millions of ideas were flying through his head. He glanced over at the bedside cabinet, and Sarah followed his eyes. A glint of gold caught her attention, and she reached out. Jareth caught her wrist. "You don't want to see that," he told her.  
  
She glared. "I have faced your Labyrinth twice, and won, twice, there is nothing that could scare me," she answered and grasped the small metal object.  
  
"This would," he said smugly, as she realised what she was holding.  
  
It was a white-gold ring, with a moonstone in the shape of a crescent moon on top. Engraved inside were the words 'To my dearest Sarah, I will place this moon on your finger, just as I place one in your heart.' Sarah looked at Jareth, eyes huge and trembling with tears.  
  
"For me?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He smiled gently and slipped it on her finger. "For you," he answered. "I made a promise to myself that if you woke me up, I would . . I would . ."  
  
He didn't finish. She kissed him. It was enough.  
  
After the kiss, he pulled back and smiled. "Marry me?"  
  
Sarah stared at him, then realised which finger the ring was on. She nodded dumbly. Another kiss followed. And another . . and another . . .  
  
Outside, Sarah's friends looked up at the castle.  
  
"I don't think they're going to be coming down for a while," observed Hoggle. "What say we all go to the pub and celebrate?"  
  
"Celebrate?" said Ludo. "What celebrate?"  
  
"The wedding, my dear fellow, the wedding!" Sir Didimus answered, slapping the huge red back with his tiny paw. "I have no doubt one shall soon follow! At least, it had better if he doesn't want to answer to me!" he added, as an afterthought.  
  
"If he doesn't want to answer to all of us," Hoggle amended, followed by a bark from Ambrosius as they made their way to the local tavern, satisfied at a good job well done.  
  
A few months later the bells of Dwarf City rang in jubilation, as a bride and groom proceeded through the streets. The Queen of the Labyrinth wore a sparkling blue gown, with forget-me-nots in her hair, accompanied by silver ribbons. The King of the Labyrinth was dashing in white and silver. They walked in a shower of rose petals, thrown on them by citizens from upstairs windows. Behind them strolled a dwarf, a fox, a beast and a sheepdog, who all waved to the crowd happily. The happy couple stopped and looked back at them, drinking in the adulation, then at the waving, cheering crowds. A public display of affection was called for. Jareth leaned into Sarah and kissed her, very publicly.  
  
The End 


	8. Disclamer

Because I forgot this at the beginning, I don't own any of the Characters of Labyrinth or any of the song lyrics, however I wish I owned Jareth (but then don't we all girls ;-) mmmm). 


End file.
